


Coming home

by lifeistooshortforfakeorgasms



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/F, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeistooshortforfakeorgasms/pseuds/lifeistooshortforfakeorgasms
Summary: After another long year on the path Eskel is looking forward to returning to Kaer Morhen. He missed his wolf pack, especially Geralt. The only thing clouding his mind is the prospect, that Geralt might have brought his girlfriend Yennefer to stay over the winter too. However, Eskel's winter stay in Kaer Morhen might turn out quite unlike he imagined.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 9





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you wil enjoy this little read. This is the first fanfic I publish for the witcher universe ever and it is the first fic for this brand new account. I wrote it in one go, just needed to get the idea out of my head and on paper. It is not betaed and I am not an english native speaker. Feel free to note any mistakes you can't read past and ignore the rest. :)  
> Leave a comment, if you liked or disliked it, so I can improve my writing in the future.

Eskel sat tired on his horse, while Scorpion was following the path north all on its own. The black horse knew very well where they were heading, after almost a year on the path it was finally once more time to go home. The last contract in a nameless village north of Ban Ard, had him left exhausted. The griffin, a young strong beast, took Eskel all his wits and a bit of luck to defeat in combat. The villagers were grateful but without much coin, so he left with what they were able to give – a lot of thanks and some bread. Now all he wanted was returning to Kaer Morhen, their home for the winter. He was looking forward to seeing his wolf brothers again, Vesemir, Lambert and Geralt, especially Geralt his old childhood friend and comrade. Thinking of Geralt and the memories of their youth they shared made him smile. He gave his horse a slight press with his leg and Scorpion understood what was expected of him, immediately picking up some pace.  
While he was riding, he kept thinking about Kaer Morhen, the warm fires, laughter, all the stories of the path they would tell each other, and it filled his heart with warmth. He wasn’t far away from home anymore, just two days short. His mind wandered back to Geralt, he hoped he had not gained too many new scars, the white wolf already had so many. He wondered if Geralt was still with his girlfriend, the witch Yennefer, and if so, whether she was staying in Kaer Morhen over the winter too. Secretly, he hoped Geralt’s difficult on-off relationship to this woman was on pause again, but with the white wolf and the witch you could never be sure. He knew he shouldn’t have these thoughts and should not begrudge their relationship. However deep inside him he couldn’t help himself but to be jealous of Yennefer’s connection to Geralt. Eskel forced himself to stop thinking about it. Eyes on the road, thinking about his brothers with a smile on his scarred face, he got closer and closer to home every minute.

***

Before the infamous attack, Kaer Morhen was home for twenty-three witchers and many students training and undergoing mutations in the trial of grasses to become one someday. The attack changed all that, leaving the fortress in ruins. Only a few witchers were calling Kaer Morhen home these days, and Eskel knew each of them all too well, his family. The old Vesemir, was the only witcher staying all the time in in the fortress’ ruins, the rest just called Kaer Morhen home during the cold winter months, venturing out on the path every spring again. Although the fortress lost a lot of its old glory, it still was an impressive sight to near its ruins. Eskel looked up the great weathered walls and large fortified towers, where wind from the blue mountains was always howling around them. He took a deep breath and lead Scorpion through the big gates, entering the castle. As soon as he walked past the gates, he was greeted by Vesemir. The old witcher, standing at a staircase leading up to the wall, immediately spotted and shouted down at him. “Hey Eskel! What brings you home so early this year? Normally you are the last to show up here.” “I missed your pretty face old man”, Eskel shouted back with a big grin on his lips. Vesemir just snorted and made his way down to greet Eskel proper. “Nevertheless, it is good to see you in one-piece Eskel”, his eyes wandering over Eskel’s body, checking for fresh wounds and new scars, “you look tired.” “I had a rough fight with a griffin a few days ago, it left me worn out a bit. So, here I am even more delighted to be home now, to get some rest and see the others. Speaking of the others, is everyone here yet?” Vesemir nodded slowly, “Geralt is here already with his guest, Lambert is still on the path, but you know him, I expect him to show up any day now.” “His guest? Did the white wolf bring his bard again?” Eskel laughed, however a pinch in his stomach indicated he feared that the guest wasn’t the bard, Geralt’s closest companion on the road, but the witch.  
Vesemir looked him in the eyes, knowing that the answer wouldn’t please Eskel at all. He shook his head “It is not the bard, it is Yennefer, they are still together, and she made herself very comfortable in Geralt’s room planning to stay at Kaer Morhen over the winter too.” Eskel tried to hide his disappointment, he had wished to have the winter with his brothers and Geralt alone. Reliving the old times with Geralt, maybe even bonding, getting a little closer again. He sighed; it seems this winter wasn’t the winter he hoped for. Maybe next year he thought to himself. “Vesemir, if you don’t mind, I will go to my room, refresh a bit, get the dust out of my clothes and of my body. I will see you for dinner?” “Make sure not to miss dinner. Geralt hunted a boar today, successful this time, so it is going to be a feast.” “Lucky bastard, I won’t miss that. Perfect timing to come home!” Eskel laughed, gave Vesemir a pat on his shoulder and went past him, entering the inner castle.  
He made it to his room without being seen from neither Geralt nor Yennefer. He was kind of glad about that, since he wasn’t sure he could hide his frustration about Yen’s stay here at Kaer Morhen right now. He knew how selfish these thoughts were, but he couldn’t help himself imagining the following winter days and weeks without Yen, just Geralt and him like in the old days. Eskel started prepping his bath. As soon as the bath was ready, he undressed himself. His fresh clothes left folded on a chair nearby and a towel around his waist, he neared the bathtub. Even the thought of the hot water made his muscles tingle for joy in anticipation of the relaxation to come. He removed the towel and placed it on the side of the tub. With a sigh of relief, entering the tub, immersing himself completely into the water. The water changed colour instantly as the dirt of the road was washed away from him. Eskel closed his eyes. This was truly home.  


***

After the long bath and clean clothes on his body, Eskel felt like a different man. He still was a witcher, plenty capable of killing monsters, but now he felt more like he had settled down– at home in comfort and not on the road, always on alert for the dangers ahead. With a quick glance out of the window, checking the position of the sun, he confirmed his gut feeling that it was time to go to the big dining hall downstairs. Vesemir’s tease about Geralt’s successful boar hunt and the meal they cooked out of it, made him realise how hungry he was. The last days on the road he had lived on dry bread and whatever scrapings his saddlebags had left. This feast would be the first real meal in days. He left his room, making his way downstairs. At the entrance of the dining hall, he spotted Geralt. He looked good, even better than in Eskels memories. His white hair washed and clean, falling in beautiful waves down on his strong shoulders. As far as Eskel could see there weren’t any new scars in Geralt’s face, and no body parts seemed to be missing, so that was a good sign too, maybe the path wasn’t that hard on Geralt this year. As he approached Geralt, a beautiful figure emerged out of the shadows behind him. Yennefer of Vengerberg the sorceress who stole Geralt’s heart. As he was standing there, looking at them he couldn’t deny in a moment of honesty that they really were a beautiful couple. “Geralt”, Eskel shouted. Geralt turning his head and his face lit up with joy as he saw Eskel coming at him with arms wide open. “Eskel, brother, it is good to see you!” They both hugged. It was a long hug and Eskel whished it would never end, but of course as all good things do it did way too fast. “Hello Eskel”, Yennefer was stepping beside them looking at him and Geralt with a smile. “Hello Yennefer, I heard you are staying with the wolves this winter?” “That is right, I missed the pack and your heroic stories from the path.” Yen gave him an ironic smile and turned to Geralt, “Let’s head inside, I am hungry and would love to eat.” Nobody objected to that and the three of them entered the hall. Vesemir already prepared the food on the table. “Come take a seat, you lazy folk”, gesturing to them with his big hands they should find a seat. “The meal is ready and won’t get any better if you all stand there and look at it in awe.” Eskel seated himself to Geralt’s right, Yen to Geralt’s left. During the meal, none of them had much to say, they were all occupied with eating and drinking. “It was delicious.” Eskel sighs after finishing. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t get another bite down his throat. “It is so good to be home again, with all of you.” Geralt smiled at Eskel, his catlike eyes looking deep into Eskels brown eyes. Eskel shivered. Ironically, Yen saved him before he would drown completely in Geralt’s eyes, tapping Geralt on the shoulder. “I will go upstairs. Do you want to come with me?” The tone in her voice soft and alluring. Geralt moved his head breaking the spell between Eskel and him. “I will stay a little longer if you don’t mind. I haven’t seen Eskel for so long, we have a lot of catching up to do.” “That’s fine, still try not to be too late, or I might not be awake anymore when you come up.” Her hand caressed Geralt’s back while she raised from her seat. “Good night, Eskel, Vesemir”, and with a nod to both she turned around and left. Good night, Eskel murmured eyes still on Geralt. Geralt was gazing after her until she vanished behind the corner, then turning his head back to Eskel. “Well, as I said we have a lot of catching up to do, tell me what happened on the path and don’t spare any details.”

***

Eskel was back in his room – alone. Talking with Geralt this evening head brought so many memories – beautiful memories. Now he was lying in bed wide awake while his mind was wandering the bittersweet memory lane of their childhood and youth. The adventures they had, the feelings they shared the experiences they had made together. It couldn’t be all gone. He had seen how Geralt looked at him, he had seen remnants of past shared feelings in his eyes. It wasn’t all gone. He needed to know how Geralt felt. He needed to talk to him… tell him how much he missed him, that his heart still longed for his old friend. He got up. Even though he knew that Geralt wouldn’t be exactly alone right now, he couldn’t sleep before he spoke to him... spoke to him about his feelings. Eskel left his room his mind was made up heading decisive to Geralt’s chamber.  
The door was left ajar, warm light leaked out of the room, casting long shadows into the dimly lit corridor. Eskel couldn’t ever explain why he did what he did next, not even to himself in his most honest moments. He stopped in front of the door anxious not to make a sound and peeked with one eye through the ajar door. He was so close he clearly could hear the moans of joy.  
“Oh yes, don’t stop Geralt.”  
Eskel smelled the intense scent of lilac and gooseberries, mixed with the scents of sweat and love. They were naked on the bed, Yen was lying on her back, her legs spread, Geralt between them. Her hands on his naked butt pushing him closer. “I want - you.” Yen moaned. Geralt groaned something inaudible. To Eskels embarrassment he felt his blood rushing in his lumbar region, and a bulge forming in his trousers, but he couldn’t avert his eyes from the scene in front of him. Geralt was lifting Yen’s body higher, kneeling between her legs, thrusting with increasing intensity. Yen moaned louder, “I love you. I want you - oh, oh YES” Her words transformed into incoherent moans of pleasure and lust. “Shh you will wake the whole castle.” “I don’t care if they can hear us!” Yen moaned, placing an intense kiss on Geralt’s lips. Eskels eyes skimmed over Geralt’s muscular back, the scars on it, until his eyes got fixed on his butt. It was firm, and Yen squeezed it, spreading and pushing the cheeks together in a wild rhythm of lust. Eskel’s hand wandered downwards reaching his jerking bulge. His prick swollen and almost bursting of excitement. He gently palmed it with his right hand, with his left hand he braced himself against the doorframe. His prick reacted instantly to his gentle touch, twitching against his palm. He was still riveted by the scene in front of him, the moaning, Geralt’s thrusting against Yen’s pelvis, her hands on his butt, his back, gliding through his hair. Geralt varied his pace, shifting between hard deep thrusts and soft slow moves, driving Yen at the edge. “Please!” Eskel gripped his prick firm through his trousers and started sliding his hand up and down along the twitching bulge. He could see Geralt’s butt, his scrotum leaping in the rhythm of his thrusts. Eskel felt a tingling heat rising from his prick’s base all up to the swollen tip. He couldn’t stop himself now, he was past that. A few more intense thrusts with his hand, and he felt his prick bursting in intense convulsions. A wet spot started forming on his trousers, quickly becoming bigger. Eskel moaned, pressing his fist against his mouth to stop the sound. After a few moments standing there breathing heavily he came back to his senses. With embarrassment he looked down on himself. Hoping neither Yen nor Geralt had noticed him during their act, he retreated silently in the shadows. On his way back to his room he could hear their load moans as they both reached climax. Afterwards silence spread over the castle.

***

The next day, Eskel channelled all his efforts into avoiding Geralt and Yen. He was still embarrassed of what he did last night but couldn’t get the images out of his head either. He never had thought of admitting this one day, but the white wolf and the witch were a hot couple. The day went by helping Vesemir with various repairs in the castle. At the south wing of the castle some roof tiles had come loose, causing water to drip in. Eskel was eager to repair it since the work helped him concentrating on something else than last night. The hole morning and a good junk of the afternoon, Eskel spent on the roof, he even asked Vesemir to bring him some snack up there, so he wouldn’t need to go to the kitchen himself. After hours hiding on the roof and fixing it, every work possible up there was done, the roof was fixed and even a storm wouldn’t blow the next tile loose so easy. It was time for Eskel to return to the others. Eskel was standing in the storeroom, stowing away the tools he had needed for the roof repairs, as he heard a soft humph behind him. He turned around, Geralt was standing there looking at Eskel with a sparkle in his eyes. “Where have you been hiding all day? We were looking for you.” “I was fixing the roof for Vesemir”, Eskel explained waving with the tools in his hand. “Ah and here I thought you were avoiding us after last night.”, Geralt replied with a grin on his face. Eskel stammered gasping for words, his head burning up. “Last… last night?” “You don’t think Yen and I haven’t noticed you standing at our door last night. You weren’t exactly silent even though you tried.” “I… I am so sor..” “Stop that Eskel, if we would have minded you watching we would have closed the door, don’t you think?” “So, you… you and Yen aren’t mad at me?” “No, we are not mad at you, actually we were looking for you that day because we wanted to make a proposition to you. Yen and I talked about it after… well you know, and we concluded that it might be fun… I mean if you would like to you could…”, Geralt was looking at a point somewhere behind Eskel,” If you would like to join us this night.” Eskel’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t imagined this not even in his wildest dreams. Blood was rushing in his face and he felt burning up. An exciting tingle spread over his whole body. He stared at Geralt. “Are you both sure? I mean… are you…?” “Yes”, Geralt interrupted him,” yes we are sure.” “Yes”, Eskel breathed, “Yes.” They both stumbled upstairs into Geralt’s chamber, where Yen was already sitting on the narrow bed. She looked at them knowingly, “It is going to be a little cramped for all three of us in this bed, but I am sure we will manage.” Geralt was pushing Eskel onto the bed into Yen’s arms. Suddenly he felt four hands all over his body, touching and caressing him. He could not tell apart where, who’s hands touched what parts of him. Geralt was behind him pressing his hip against his crack. He felt his arousal rising against his butt. Yen started to unbutton his shirt, while Geralt reached around his waist starting to open Eskel’s trousers. Soon he was completely naked between them. His prick standing away from his body in eager anticipation. With experienced motions Yen and Geralt undressed each other. Now all naked, Eskel could admire their bodies from up close. Yen’s raven black hair falling gently on hear breasts hiding them behind a curtain. She was kneeling in front of Eskel giving him a perfect view of her frontside. Geralt was hugging him from behind, kissing his neck, his hand caressing his chest. His prick pressing gently against his back. Eskel moaned, Geralt rotated him around with a swift motion and kissed him passionately. Their pricks were now pressed against each other’s bodies. Yen grabbed their swollen pricks with one hand and pressed them tight together. Her hand started moving up and down their shafts, sending shivers through Eskel’s and Geralt’s bodies. After some more long sensual up and down strokes, Yen took Geralt’s prick and directed it between her legs. Yen gasped as his swollen top parted her folds as he entered her. Geralt reached behind him gapping Eskel’s prick and leading it to his entrance. “I want you”, he breathed. Eskel, holding tight onto Geralt’s body, pushed forward and let himself slide into Geralt. They both synced their thrusts and pulls into one big motion, while Yen was lying on her back, her pelvis raised to be even closer to Geralt. Geralt’s hand caressing her breasts and hard nipples, while Eskel holding Geralt’s waist and picking up pace. Eskel groaned and Geralt felt Eskel’s prick twitching, his hole flooding with come. This was enough to push him over the edge, while he released his seed into Yen, she was washed away by a big orgasmic wave and they came together. All three slumped exhausted on the bed. Geralt and Eskel looked each other deep in the eye, while they were lying on the bed, Yen in between them. Exhausted but happy they both placed their heads on Yen’s chest, as she was moving her arms around her two boys. While Eskel was closing his eyes, he thought to himself that maybe this winter wasn’t going to be as bad as he had feared.  
He smiled as he was overcome by sleep.


End file.
